One Big Happy Family
by xXchampXx
Summary: Emmett, Alice and Bella are all siblings.Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper are all siblings.They hate eachother.One day they find out there parents are getting married.Will love blum between the new siblings?Will they ever get along?RXR.Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

"Hey Swans!" I heard Edward yell.

"What Cullen?" my big brother Emmett ask.

"Did you hear? Midget of there sleep with 20 guys last night," Edward's sister Rosalie said.

"And who started that rumor?" I hissed.

"Me," their brother Jasper said.

"So Cullens. You've gotten lazy. You didn't look for the facts you just made up mess," Emmett laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

We moved from our position in front of the wall and let them view our beautiful picture. It was Rosalie and Edward making out.

"Who would have known your family was full of gays?" I taunted.

"You Swans are going to pay!" Jasper and Edward yelled charging straight for us.

Emmett blocked his path and punched them both.

"Run!" I yelled as we ran to Emmett's big red jeep.

We drove home and when we got there we got a big surprise. A black Mercedes. And Rosalie's red BMW.

" We're home!" we called, "Cullens," we sneered, "What are you doing in our house?"

" Hello kids. I've got a surprise," Esme said. She insisted we call her by her name. She says it keeps us closer and more personal.

"You're going to kill the Cullens?" we asked hopefully.

"No. Carlisle and I," she put her hand on the man's chest, "We're getting married."

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"Dad we hate them!" Edward yelled.

"Esme!" I yelled, "We hate _them_!"

"Kids," the man um I think Carlisle said, "We are in love. And Esme's family is moving in with us."

Esme, Emmett, and I covered our ears as Alice screaming in anger.

"We have to live with that," Rosalie hissed.

"Like we like it any more than you do!" we yelled running up to our rooms.

"I hate this!" I yelled punching my wall.

I sighed. I guess I couldn't go against this. Esme did always know what was best for us.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I heard Emmett yell.

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME! YOUR MOM TOLD ME TO COME WAKE YOU UP!" Rosalie yelled back.

I heard a screech, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Alice yelled.

"HEY I'M BEING NICE...AND," it was Jasper's voice then it was followed by the sound of pouring water.

The water was on me.

"WHAT!"

"Get up Swan!" Edward yelled.

"WHY DID YOU POUR WATER ON ME?!"

He just shrugged and walked out of my room. I could hear my siblings still yelling.

I finally got up and walked to my bathroom. I could hear the shower going. I banged on the door.

"What!" the person in there yelled. Cullen.

"Get out of my bathroom!" I yelled banging harder.

"KIDS STOP FIGHTING AND GET READY!" Esme yelled.

I decided to skip the shower and got dressed.

Esme was making breakfast when I got down.

"Esme..." I was starting to say, but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Bella I think you should start calling you mother Mom, or Momma, or even Mother. With me being your new father I don't want my daughter being disrespectful," he said.

That got Emmett mad because he said, "You ain't our Father. Your sperm did not lead us to were we are today."

"Emmett you are to treat your new family members with respect," _Mom_ said.

"Okay then. _Mom_. Why are the Cullens here?" Alice asked.

"They are here to help you pack. Today we are moving. We even sold the house," Esme said excitedly.

"When is your wedding anyway?" I asked.

"In a year, but we want you guys to get us to leaving together," Carlisle said.

"Excuess me _sir, _but did she ask you?" Alice asked.

"No, but sense I am going to be your new father, I figured I should get to know you three better," he replied.

Alice yelled in anger again.

"Children!" Esme yelled, "You are to be nice to each other. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

I hadn't noticed the Cullens were all downstairs and they were smelling there food.

"That is so rude," I hissed, "Like my mom would poison you guys."

"Just making sure, Swan," Edward hissed back.

"Whatever."

We were packing and we were _assigned_ partners. I had Edward while Rosalie was with Emmett and Jasper with Alice.

"So Swan," Edward said.

"What Cullen?"

"We are going to be siblings."

"That is normally what happens when two people not related become when there parents get married."

"Hey, I was trying to be nice. I don't think our parents would appreciate it if we killed each other."

"Hey, I don't ever want to hear your voice, see your face, or even smell you cologne. You thing you are all that, but your not. Your just a player. A mindless self-centered player," I said throwing a box at him.

He didn't even dodge it. He just dropped my favorite glass figurine and looked at me in shock.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"You think that is how I am?" he hissed.

"I don't think. I know."

"You don't know anything," he said with a lot of acid.

"I know all I need to," I said turning my back and continued to pack.

We finally got done packing and we were moving to our personal Hell. Correction. We were moving in with each of our personal Hells.

"Okay now," Carlisle said, "Emmett your room is right next to Rosalie's. Alice your room is right next to Jasper's. And Bella, your room is on Edward's floor."

"Joy," we all said sarcastically.

"Now, kids I want you to help them," Carlisle commanded.

"Help us," I murmered, "Yea right, help us right over the cliff you'll help us."

"Good idea. Do you see any cliffs?" Rosalie asked.

We all did fake laughes and we went upstairs to our new _lives_.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

We were almost done when I saw a cloth tightly bundled around something. I unbundled it and saw the picture I hide many years ago under my dresser. It was Alice and I at age 4, Emmett age 5, my mom, and my dad just before he went on his first and last mission.

"I found it under your dresser when I was picking up the broken glass. I thought you would like to keep it unbroken," Edward said uneasy.

I took a gulp. I was holding back tears when I said, "Thank you."

"Um, I'm going to go to my room now," Edward said walking out of my room.

Alice and Emmett then came in.

"You can talk about it you know?" Alice asked.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!?" I yelled throwing the picture against the wall.

I ran out and into he woods. I could hear my siblings yelling after me just, but I just keep running.

**EPOV**

I heard a smash and then running. Then I heard the Swans yelling Bella's name.

The truth was my family had a huge crush on each of the Swans sense Kinder garden. We just could voice our likings, not after their dad disappeared. So to keep our feelings in check we pretended to hate them.

All the town know was that their dad, the Chief of Police of Forks, got a promotion to the FBI. When they were at a young age there dad went on his first mission. Being so young they couldn't beg him to stay home because they thought he was coming home soon.

I sighed at the memory of my mom telling me. Her and Charlie had been such good friends. Everyone thought they were in love.

Charlie was suppose to be home in 6 months, but no one were to tell the Swan kids. That is when they turned to hate us. Because we know something they didn't about their father.

One Bella's 5th birthday they finally declared him missing. They were searching as much as their money could allow. Our family secretly helped them out. Once again it was something we couldn't tell the Swan kids.

Then on Bella's 10th birthday the FBI finally said it was no good and he was declared dead.

We all went to the funeral and my mother was crying the hardest.

The next day the head lines was:

**Renee Cullen commits suicide.**

I then further on realized they were high school sweethearts.

"Cullen," someone said harshly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Swan," I said realizing it was Emmett.

His face went soft for the first time I saw him and he looked kind of scared.

"What is it dude? Spit it out," I said sitting up.

"I was wondering if you would mind me asking out your sister?" he asked.

I choked on my own spit.

"Y-you want to ask out Rosalie?"

"Yea, I've sort of had a crush on her sense Kindergarden," he admitted. Wow, we had one Swan, just 2 more.

"What is this talk about asking out who's sister?" Jasper asked walking in.

"Me asking out Rosalie," Emmett said gently.

Jasper looked at me then said to Emmett," You better go ask her before she gets taken."

Emmett smiled and walked down to Rosalie's room

"She is going to say yes," Jasper said sitting down on my bed.

We were quiet till Jasper said, "I wonder if he would let me ask out Alice."

"I don't know. She really hates your for starting the rumor," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yea. So you going to ask out Bella?"

"I brought back the memory of her father."

Jasper whistled moving his hand downward then when he got the the bottom he flung them back up making a crashing noise.

"Crash and burn," he said when he was done.

"Shut up," I replied pulling the covers from under him causing him to fall.

We laughed then Rosalie came up smiling.

"Emmett asked me out," she said.

Jasper groaned, "I kind of felt like taking the week off from the brother talk."

"Hey be lucky. You have another one to help protect. Emmett has to he has to protect," Rose said drapping herself over us.

"So you two going to ask out your crush?" she said after 15 minutes.

"Nope," we both popped the 'p'.

"Cullens," I heard a sharp voice.

"Swan," we replied harshly to Alice.

"It is getting dark and we, as in Emmett and I, were wondering when your dad gets home."

"Around 7. Why?" Jasper replied. He seemed kind of dazed.

"Well, it is getting dark and Bella is still in the woods," Emmett said popping his head in.

"And we are to care because?" Rosalie said forgetting one was her boyfriend.

"Because, she has a way to attract danger," Emmett said.

Right when he was done saying it we heard a scream of terror.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**EPOV**_

Emmett took out of my room quicker than I thought such a big guy could go. Alice was also out of my room with her tiny litte legs.

"Come on!" Rosalie yelled running after them.

Jasper and I hoped up and ran out in the direction of the scream.

I heard another scream. This time in pain.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett yell.

We were almost in a clearing when I heard, "GET OFF HER!"

We ran faster and saw Emmett throwing a man off of a nude bleeding Bella.

Alice and Rosalie ran to Bella to cover her up with Emmett's jacket.

"Hey!" the man yelled, "If you want a turn you have to wait till I'm done!"

"Dude! She is my sister!" Emmett yelled punching him.

"Then that is just wrong," the man said clutching his face and standing up right.

"SHUT! UP!" Emmett yelled practically jumping on the man.

When we were don having 'fun' with him we tied him to a tree. We called the police and told them the man's location.

I hadn't noticed the girls had already take Bella to the hospital.

"Edward? Jasper?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yes?" we replied.

"I think we should make a truths," he replied gently.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, it would be easier to protect our sisters. Come on, your sister was almost raped **(AN: I know she was raped, but I just want it almost.)** and one of mine was. If we are focused on fighting something worse might happen."

I could really tell this was hurting him. I almost know how he felt. When Rosalie was almost raped I was so glad Jasper and I got there in time. I couldn't even imagine how it would feel for her to have been fully raped.

"I think we should pull a truths too," I finally said.

Jasper looked at me in shock.

"I know, I know, I know," I said, "But, he is right."

"Yea."

Jasper pulled out his pocket knife and went to a tree. It said:

_2009_

_Cullens + Swans_

_Swans + Cullens_

_Pulled together =_

_Truths_

We each signed. Knowing the girls already had a truth we were going to guide them back into the woods to sign the tree.

"Okay, so to the hospital?" Jasper asked when we were all done.

"I'm going to call my mom first," Emmett said.

"Dude, your mom is marring our dad. He works at the hospital. He would have call Esme by now," I said trying to cheer him up.

He laughed without humor.

"Come on," he said.

Jasper and I decided it was best that one of us drove, so it was me.

When we got there Alice came hopping over to Emmett. They hugged each other.

"How is she?" Emmett asked in Alice's hair.

"She is going to be okay..."

I could see Emmett smile a little.

"...but she is terrified of males."

That made his face drop.

"She is only letting Dad see her," Rosalie said walking out of the door.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because I told her my almost rap and that Dad isn't going to hurt her in any form or fashion," Rosalie explained.

"Cool. Can you do that for me?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett," Esme said walking out crying.

"Yea Mom?" he asked. Wow the Swans catch on quick.

"You all can come along," Esme said pulling Emmett.

"Okay, now boys. When you go in I want you to stand by the door. If she wants you to approach her you may. If she wants to touch you she may. Don't do anything that would make her scared," Carlisle informed.

"Okay," Esme said, "Emmett first."

**(AN: I am going to switch around the POVs a little for a couple of chapters because there is somethings you can't see from just Bella's and Edward's POV)**

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into the room and stood at the door.

"Emmett?" I heard a small voice coming from my tiny and fragile sister.

"Yes?"

She just put her arms up like when she was 2 and wanted to Dad to pick her up. I could see tears forming up and I walked slowly across the room. When I got to her bed I sat on the edge.

She scooted over so she could wrap her tiny arms around me. They felt more like sticks then ever.

"Emmie," she said before busting into tears.

On instinctI wrapped my arms around her and she disappeared into my chest.

"I miss Dad," she cried.

"Shh, I know sweetie," I said softly.

Carlisle popped his head in and smiled. The smile left when he asked, "Can you switch?"

"Sure," I said trying to stand up.

"No!" she said gripping my shirt.

"Come on," I said prying her hands away, "We need to see how you do with the other two."

"Okay," she said pushing back into her pillows.

I walked out and said, "Okay Jasper. Your turn."

**Jasper's POV**

"Okay Jasper. Your turn," Emmett said walking out of Bella's room. I felt really bad for the Swans. I almost know how they felt.

I went in and stood at the door. Bella's eyes held nothing, but fear.

To give her room I went to the farthest corner and sat in the chair. She moved to the corner farthest away from me.

I sat foward and said," Bella, I promise I won't hurt you."

She just shook her head and moved even futher away from me.

I tried making conversation so I said, "So Bella..."

Her heart meter went up.

I sat back.

_'Why is she so scared of me?' _I thought _'I can't be as scary as the big bear Emmett.'_

Even though that was how I thought I keep my face sweet.

After a while she started to get loosened up.

After about 30 minutes later she was finally in the middle of the bed.

"So tell me," I said once I was able to talk without scaring her, "Why do you Swans hate us?"

"Well, you Cullens just were rude to us so we just gave you the same treatment."

"Wow, this whole time I could have asked out Alice?" I asked not realizing I said it out loud.

"You like Alice?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I just then noticed she had a big cut on her head.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"You should really ask he out," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay Jasper," Dad said poking his head in, "I'm going to check Bella. If you would just go and tell Edward to be ready for his turn."

"Okay," I said walking out ready to ask out Alice.

**Carlisle's POV (Before Bella got to the hospital.)**

I just got off the phone with my only crying daughter. I couldn't believe that poor Bella had gotten raped.

I then dialed the most familiar number other than my kids.

"Hello Carlisle," I heard the most beautiful voice, but I couldn't focus on that.

"Esme, now darling, don't freak, but I just got a call from Rosalie saying that Bella was rapped."

It was silent on the other end.

"Sweetie?" I asked gently.

"SHE WAS WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay sweetie. That was my ear," I said trying to make her laugh.

"DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! MY POOR BABY WAS JUST RAPPED!"

"Esme. Rosalie was also rapped."

"ALMOST!"

I then heard my beeper:

_Rap_

"Esme, she is in. I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay," Esme said. Now she was no longer mad, just sad.

"Be careful on your way here."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"L-l-l-love y-y-you."

Before I could hear the dial tone I was running down the hall.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse.

"She is in shock."

"Okay," I said before walking in.

Poor Bella. She was all bloody and her head had a huge bust.

She was just looking out the window.

"Bella?" I ask gently.

She looked at me. Her eyes grow wide and she started to scream.

I think it was along the lines of, "Stay away from me. I did nothing to you. I want my brother. I want my daddy."

Alice ran in and started to shush her.

"Here," Rosalie said, "Let me talk to her."

Alice and I walked out right as Esme came running down the hall.

"Esme," I said hugging her.

"How is she?" she asked.

"I don't know. She won't let me near her. She just looked at me and she started to scream for Emmett and her dad."

I felt kind of hurt. It felt as if I wasn't even getting close to her at all. Not even as a friend. There was no way was going to be a fatherly figure to her.

"Can I go in?" Esme said.

"Sure," I said opening the door.

I looked over and saw Alice in tears.

"Alice," I said sighing and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her ity-bity arms around me.

At least I was getting somewhere with her siblings.

"Okay, you can go in now," Rosalie said walking out. Esme soon followed.

I walked in and this time Bella didn't scream. She just asked," You aren't going to hurt me right?"

"Of course not. I'm going to make you feel good. **(AN: Not like that you pervs.)**"

"Okay."

I ran my test and fixed up her head.

"There," I said giving her a small hug.

I walked out and saw that the kids were all friends.

_'Wow,'_ I thought_ ,'all it took was one of them getting rapped and then they all be friends.'_

I gave the guys the run down on how they were going to go see Bella.

First was Emmett.

When I thought it was time for the next one I went in to tell Emmett.

When I pocked my head in I had to smile.

Jasper was the next. It took him longer, I guess it was because they were always enemies.

I finally thought it was time for me to check on her so Jasper had to leave.

"Okay. Let me see."

When I looked at the chart I almost dropped it.

She had...

**AN: Okay long. I know, but...now I'm not a doctor so I need some disease or I'm not updating...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**Carlisle'sPOV**_

"Bella," I said softly.

"Yes?"

"You might have HIV."

"Wha-wha-what?"

"We are for sure, but we are going to have to run some test for about 5 months. **(AN: I don't know when or how long they take the test. But I want it for 5 months because that will go along with the story.) **We won't tell anyone, but your family."

"Okay," she replied softly.

Poor thing. Just raped and now might have an STD.

"Well, I'm going to let Edward come in now."

She went completely stiff.

Dang, forgot they would normally target each other.

I walked out, "Edward?"

He looked up.

"Your turn."

He nodded.

**EPOV**

I nodded and went into Bella's room. I stood at the door and saw that she was trying to hold in a scream.

I decided to make a happy conversation so said, "Jasper and Alice are going out."

She didn't respond. Just stared wide-eyed at me, bring a pillow in front of her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly. Well, I couldn't really say that. I have hurt her before. But, not physically. Never physically.

"How can you say that?" she asked in a shaking voice. Wow, were we thinking the same thing?

"Listen. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I will never hurt you."

"Only because I was rapped. I don't want your pity. I could care less if you hurt me or not. Because if you hurt me Buba would hurt you."

"Bella. Listen. Hear me out," I said standing by her bed. She didn't even flinch away.

"Bella, I would never hurt you."

"How can you say that?" she was crying and it crushed me, "You've been nothing but a jerk to me sense we meet."

"Bella, I would never hurt you, because-because-because, I love you."

"Wh-what?" she asked looking shocked.

"Isabella Swan I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time."

I grabbed her hand.

She smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I believe you," she said. After that night I only left to shower.

About 2 weeks later they let her out of the hospital.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

YES! Finally out of the hospital.

NO! I have to go back to school.

YES! Edward and I were finally together.

NO! No male could go near me other than my family.

YES! They have the man.

NO! He is only a few miles away.

Jasper must have seen my face go between worried and happy when he said, "Bella. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know Jasper."

He started to move towards me. I stiffened.

"It is okay," he said putting his hands up,"I'm just going to go out the door."

I then realized I was standing in front of the door.

He walked by slowly to make sure he send me into a panic-attack. Again.

I felt bad. He was the only one who couldn't break past my shield.

Emmett did because he was my dad/brother my whole life.

Carlisle was my doctor/new daddy.

And Edward is my boyfriend/protector. Well so was Emmett, but you get my point.

But Jasper. I know my sister had full trust in him, but I just felt uneasy around him.

"Hey," I heard someone say. Carlisle.

"Hey."

The guys learned they had to make sure I know they were there before they touched me. Emmett learned the hard way.

"How are you?"

"Good. So when do the results get in again?"

"5 months."

I sighed.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" he asked.

Knowing not to lie I said," No."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. You have your brother, Edward and Jasper. You even have Alice and Rosalie. We had your schedule arranged so you will have a class with one of them. Even if it means putting you in a senior class, but I think you can take it. Also the teachers are going to make sure you are going to be sitting next to that person."

I walked over to him and hugged him saying, "Thank you."

He hugged me back before walking off to his office.

**Carlisle's POV**

As I walked back to my office I decided to have a meeting with the boys.

"Yea Dad?" Edward asked as they walked in.

"I wanted to talk to you all."

"Is it 'The Talk'?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"No, it is about Bella."

Joking gone Emmett asked,"What about Bella?"

"Nothing don't worry."

"Then why did you call a meeting about her?" Edward asked.

"Well, I want you all to watch her closely tomorrow."

"Okay," Jasper said,"Because that will be so easy for me. She is uneasy around me. What if I'm the only one around and she goes into a panic-attack?"

That was going to be a problem, but I said," We are just going to play it as it goes."

**Next Day at School Edward's POV**

We all rode in my Volvo. I was excited and worried.

Excited that I can finally voice out that Bella was mine. And worried about how Bella will be today.

As we got out of the car all the guys had their arm around their girl.

Everyone else on the parking lot looked shocked.

Newton started to walk towards us and I could feel Bella stiffen.

"It is okay," I whispered into her ear.

"Hey Bella," Newton said trying to be hot. To me he just sounded like an idoit.

Bella just backed into my chest. Scared. Emmett saw this and came over.

"Hey Newton," he said throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Hey. Sense when did the Swans and Cullens start hanging?"

"Sense we wanted to," Jasper said throwing his arm over the other side.

"Okay? Whatever. So Bella. I was wondering if you would like to go to the janitor's closet with me?" Newton the idoit said.

"Dude, you are dumber than me," Emmett said laughing without humor.

"Why is that?" he asked seriously.

"Well for one. You don't ask the girl to have sex in front of her brother. And boyfriend. And two. If her brother is a brick wall you don't even ask at all," Rosalie said walking over to us.

The guys let go of Newton and he stepped foward and grabbed Bella.

She screamed bloody murder and tried to yank her hand away.

I ended up almost breaking the things arm just to get him off of my Bella.

Emmett was beyond mad. I could tell that much from his face. I really didn't want to know what my face looked like.

But what happened next made me crack a smile.

Jasper grabbed Newton from behind and held his hand together. Emmett's fist collided all but too many times with any body parts his fist to collide with.

But what made me want them to stop was Bella's whimpers. Her whimpers of seeing Emmett violent.

I know she know how he could get. But what was really happening probably happening in her mind is seeing that if Emmett could do this so easily to a guy, just imagine what he could do to her.

"GUYS!" I finally yelled.

"WHAT!?" Emmett yelled in anger.

I pointed to Bella's shaking form and registration ran over Emmett's face.

"Edward get Bella out of her," Alice whispered into my ear.

I nodded and guided her to my car.

I drove us to my meadow. I thought that if Bella didn't think I was going to rape her in the woods I was going to show it to her.

When I stopped Bella asked," Where are we?"

"I want to show you something. It is in the woods. So you don't have to go if you don't want to. I totally understand."

"No," she said shaking her head," I trust you."

I wanted to shake my head also. I have done nothing to earn her trust. Nothing but cause her pain. Here she was right now. Saying she trusts me.

"Okay."

I got out and before she was even unbuckled had her door opened.

As we were walking I asked one last time, "Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

When we got the the meadow I smiled when she smiled.

We sat down and I started to think. Bella couldn't possibly love me. And what would I do if she didn't. Would I stop talking to her. Move as far away the minute I turn 18. Or would I stay and just endure the pain.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Bella was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I had to laugh. The irony. She was the one rapped and she was asking me if _I _was okay.

"Edward?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes Bella. I'm fine."

She was bitting her lip.

"Don't move," she said leaning into me.

She rested her head on my chest. She made my arms go so they wrapped around herself.

"Bella?"

"Mh-umm?"

"I love you."

"I know you told me."

Still not an 'I love you', but not a rejection. I could live with that.

I then realized she was crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She wiped away her tears and said," I'm so sorry. I was just remembering him touching me. I still can't get the filthy feeling off of me. And seeing Emmett just made me feel weak."

"It is okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay."

She buried her face in my chest while I buried my face in her hair. I inhaled the sweet strawberry scent. She was so sweet. So beautiful. So strong, but at the same time so fragile.

And at that moment I knew, even if she didn't love me I would never leave her. Not unless she wanted me to.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_BPOV_**

_5 months later_

It is finally time for the results to the AIDs test.

Edward drove me to the doctor where I was to see Carlisle.

"Bella, I'll be right in the waiting in the waiting room," Edward whispered in my ear right as my name was called.

I waited in the room when Carlisle walked in.

"So Bella your results are…"

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_BPOV_**

"Negative," Carlisle said.

We all cheered. I was so happy. I was finally not afraid of boys. My siblings and mom were happy. I had a new father in which my real one would approve of. And found out that my worst enemy was really my true love. My sole mate. My second half.

I brought Edward's face to mine and kissed is lips tenderly.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**AN: I know this story is really short story, but I kind of got off by Edward admitting his love a little early. I would go back to fix it, but that would be a lot of uncalled for work. So sorry, but still please review!**


End file.
